The invention relates to a filament cutting head for a trimmer.
DE 10 2014 006 057 A1 discloses a filament cutting head for a trimmer which has a basic body into which two cutting filaments can be inserted from the outside of the filament cutting head from oppositely located sides. The free ends of the cutting filaments project into an interior which is open toward the underside of the filament cutting head. A screening element is arranged in the interior, the portion of the cutting filament which extends in the interior being arranged in the lee of the screening element with reference to the direction of rotation. To remove the cutting filaments, the inside free ends of the cutting filaments are to be gripped by the operator and pulled inward.
It has been shown that on account of it being difficult to access the free ends of the cutting filaments, removal of the cutting filaments is very difficult. Disassembly of the cutting filaments is difficult particularly when using work gloves.